The Long Road
by FiddleDee101
Summary: After Scarlett arrives at Tara during the end of the War, someone besides Ashley comes sauntering down Tara's road!
1. After the Dust Settles

"The Long Road"  
  
(DON'T MAKE FUN OF IT! IT WAS MY BRAIN'S IDEA!)  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG.I think! There is a mild kissing scene, but otherwise it is fine and dandy!  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own GWTW, (unfortunately!) (  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: I won't give you one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (aren't I mean!)  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: Please be gentle, This was my very first GWTW fanfic I ever wrote..  
  
CHAPTER: 1.After the Dust Settles  
  
Scarlett collapsed on the patio steps as she fully breathed in the cool night air.  
  
Tara's inner quarters were filled with a smell of sickness, death, and Yankees. Ever since  
  
she had arrived at Tara there was only work to be done. Once Lee surrendered, grey  
  
uniformed men came limping down the long road of Tara. Unfortunately, it still hadn't  
  
stopped/ Everyday, a man would collapse in the hall with lice, dysentery, or some awful  
  
sickness, which Scarlett can't bear.  
  
The night sky was already sprinkled with stars, though the sun had just set.  
  
Scarlett was disappointed that she had missed it. It was what she looked forward to these  
  
nights that brought cool air. Soon, Scarlett realized that the air wasn't cool, but was better  
  
than the air inside Tara. Not caring who came outside, Scarlett unbuttoned her dress to  
  
where her corset would have started, except for the fact that she wasn't wearing one,  
  
which was a relief to Scarlett. She was able to breathe normally without out wearing the  
  
contraption that made her waist 17 inches, the smallest in three counties.  
  
Scarlett gazed down the dusty road of Tara and saw a figure limping towards her.  
  
She squinted her eyes to see better, when the person suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
Forgetting herself, (if you know what I mean...), she reluctantly ran towards the dust  
  
cloud that she figured to be the person who fell. Kneeling down, she realized it was a  
  
man, presumably a solider since he was armed.  
  
"Sir?" Scarlett questioned not knowing if he could hear her. The unsettled dust  
  
filled her lungs as she swat at the dust to get a better picture of the man. 'Every solider  
  
could be Ashley!' she thought to herself. Narrowing her eyes, she realized it was the last  
  
person she wanted to be kneeling next to. Before Scarlett could bring her hand up to  
  
suppress her gasp; Rhett Butler caught a firm grip of her wrist.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me up?" Rhett smirked.  
  
"Don't think that I have forgiven you that fast Rhett Butler!" Scarlett replied as  
  
coldly as she could. She ripped her hand from his grasp squared her shoulders back,  
  
which, considering the circumstances, was the WRONG thing to do.  
  
Rhett gently but purposefully cleared his throat as he gazed at Scarlett. "What is  
  
so funny?" she asked quizzically. Her eyes traveled down her chest realized why Rhett  
  
was laughing. Fumbling with the buttons of her dress, she pulled it together at her throat  
  
with a very tight grip. Blushing to the roots of her black hair, she snapped back at him. "If  
  
I were you, I would hope that you weren't hurt, because I am certainly not taking care of  
  
another sick solider, especially you after you left me." Rhett cut Scarlett off with a flick  
  
of his hand.  
  
"There's no need to worry," Rhett replied offhandedly. "I am sure that a bullet in  
  
the chest can heal on its own." With Scarlett's grinning face lessened into a worried one.  
  
"Well, you have to hold on then while I get Pork," Jumping to her feet, she ran  
  
towards the house, listening to the booming laughter of Rhett behind her. 


	2. Servant

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG.I think! There is a mild kissing scene, but otherwise it is fine and dandy!  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own GWTW, (unfortunately!) (  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: I won't give you one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (aren't I mean!)  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: Please be gentle, This was my very first GWTW fanfic I ever wrote..  
  
CHAPTER: 2.Slave  
  
That night Scarlett had the hardest time get Wade to sleep. Rhett had  
  
himself propped up on the couch retelling his tale of the war. Scarlett stared out the  
  
window, obviously not interested in how Rhett barely made it to Tara. Rhett blabbed on  
  
how he was shot and, to avoid being taken prisoner, he laid low for a while and traveled  
  
to Tara when Lee surrendered. Scarlett couldn't help but think about what Ashley could  
  
be doing right now. Whether he was making his way home or.Scarlett shook her head  
  
and tried to put her attention on Rhett to avoid thinking about the unthinkable.  
  
When everyone began to linger out of the parlor, Scarlett decided to do the  
  
same. As she rose from the settee, someone behind her cleared their throat. Scarlett  
  
impatiently turned around to see Rhett's smiling face staring at her.  
  
"Did you need something, Rhett?" Scarlett answered trying to keep her  
  
temper under control.  
  
"Why yes, now that you ask. I hope that you wouldn't mind helping me to  
  
my room. That is, if I have one, or might I have to share a bed?" Rhett questioned with a  
  
smirk. Scarlett curled her toes and glared at him viscously before she replied, "I'll show  
  
you your room but if you think you'll get to lean on my shoulder the whole way, you  
  
were wrong." Scarlett quickly turned around and started upstairs. She could hear Rhett's  
  
laughter behind her.  
  
"Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton, you'll always crush the dreams of a man. Are  
  
you always so heartless to every man you meet?" Scarlett stopped when Rhett said this.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but closed when she decided she didn't want to bicker  
  
yet again with Rhett about Ashley Wilkes.  
  
* * *  
  
Scarlett opened her eyes that next morning to a ringing sound that  
  
resounded in her ears repeatedly. She quickly got up to see who could be  
  
making such a sound when the answer was right across the hall from her bedroom. She  
  
lightly knocked on Rhett's door as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Come in," Rhett said as the ringing noise stopped. Scarlett threw open the  
  
door and placed her hand on her hips as she stifled her second yawn.  
  
"What on God's green earth are you doing? Are you trying to wake up  
  
Melly? Just when she can get a good night's rest you have to start playing games and  
  
wake up the whole household!" Scarlett retorted.  
  
"I am not doing any of what you just accused me of doing." replied Rhett  
  
coolly. From under the quilt he pulled out a handheld bell. "Wade gave this to me last  
  
night. He said that if I need anything, all I had to do was ring this little bell and you, my  
  
personal servant, would come and tend to me." Rhett gave it a little jingle and watched  
  
Scarlett's utterly surprised face turn into an evil glare as her she furrowed her eyebrows  
  
and narrowed her green eyes.  
  
"I suppose." Scarlett began, "that you will expect me to come running  
  
every time you ring that stupid thing." Rhett waited a while as so to carefully choose his  
  
next words.  
  
"Yes, I expect you to come when I ring this because I will need re-  
  
bandaging once a day at least, and since my wound has so amply prevented me from  
  
getting out of bed for a week, I will need some one to fetch me meals and so forth."  
  
Rhett pulled out a cigar from his cigar box and smelled it just like Pa used to. Scarlett's  
  
thoughts drifted to the days when Pa was his sane self, and when there were parties and  
  
barbeques, and when Mother.Scarlett turned her thoughts back to Rhett's previous  
  
response and quietly said, "Well then, you obviously needed something when you rang  
  
that bell, so what is it that you want now?"  
  
"Well, when I first rang, I really didn't need anything at all. I was just  
  
trying to see how long it would take you to get here." When Rhett finished this statement,  
  
Scarlett clenched her fists at her side and swiftly turned around to walk out the door.  
  
"But." Rhett said slowly. Scarlett stopped and listened. "since you are  
  
here now, I wouldn't mind some breakfast since I am up."  
  
Scarlett turned around again to face him and stomped her foot. "Mother of  
  
God, Rhett!, do you realize how long it takes FIND food, nonetheless PREPARE it!"  
  
Scarlett paused as she tried to control her temper, but it was hard to defeat herself when it  
  
came to Rhett. "If you can wait half an hour, I'll see what I can find. Ever since the  
  
Yankees came to Tara, there hasn't been that much to go around." Scarlett cast her eyes  
  
toward the floor where she took much interest in her hands as she waited for Rhett to say  
  
something.  
  
"Yankees, at Tara?" Rhett questioned silently.  
  
"Yes, and they used it as their headquarters and took everything.the  
  
horse, the chickens, the cotton." Scarlett's eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered  
  
the day she came back.Pa, Mother, Tara..it was all too much for Scarlett to bare. She  
  
turned towards the door, called behind her back to Rhett, and whispered, "I'll find us  
  
some breakfast." Scarlett slowly shut the door and traveled down the stairs not knowing  
  
what the day would bring.  
  
SORRY THAT THIS HAS BEEN TAKING FOREVER! LIKE I SAID.I HAVE BEEN AT CAMP, BUT FROM NOW ON YOU SHOULD EXPECT THE NEW INSTALLMENTS ONCE A DAY! THANKS! 


	3. Bandages

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG.I think! This chapter contains the "kissing scene"! So, BEWARE!  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own GWTW, (unfortunately!) (  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: You don't need one anymore! hehehe!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: This one is a little longer. Hope you enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER: 3..Bandages  
  
After searching through what was left of the food Scarlett had gathered at  
  
Twelve Oaks, she prepared a breakfast that was suitable enough to feed everyone.  
  
Everything ends up being peas and hominy or turnips for breakfast, which Scarlett  
  
loathed, but she realized she would get used to it. Scarlett also needed to get used to Rhett  
  
being here. She hoped he would stay a while to help with things around Tara. Everything  
  
seemed so hard to do, feeding everyone, gathering cotton, making clothes, cleaning the  
  
house, staying alive.Scarlett just hope there would be someone to help.  
  
Today was also Scarlett's first day of playing servant to Rhett, and it was  
  
something she was not looking forward to. She knew that Rhett would take advantage of  
  
this situation in some twisted way, but how, she did not know. After Scarlett finally had  
  
every one fed, she heard the bell for the second time that day. Dragging herself up the  
  
stairs, she turned down the hall and entered Rhett's room. Controlling her temper she  
  
asked sweetly, "What is it you need Rhett?"  
  
"Hold on." Rhett was staring at his pocket watch with great interest. He  
  
turned towards Scarlett and replied, "You've beaten your PR!" Rhett's face was full of  
  
amusement where as Scarlett was perplexed.  
  
"PR?" Scarlett questioned with no idea at what Rhett was trying to get at.  
  
Scarlett feared his answer for she figured it probably was something she didn't want to  
  
know.  
  
"Your personal record. I think this time it took you only 10, 11 seconds."  
  
Rhett drawled with a flashy smile.  
  
"Oh please, Rhett. You honestly keep track of things like that!" Scarlett  
  
gasped. Rhett could be strange at times, but he kept her on her toes. She never knew what  
  
to expect of Rhett sometimes with his games and such. However, Scarlett  
  
liked people like that, people that led interesting lives instead of those that sat in the  
  
corner and let life takes it course, like Melly and Ashley.  
  
Rhett simply laughed at Scarlett's answer. Rhett's laugh could always  
  
cheer Scarlett up. The way his eyes flashed and his chest rumbled just amused Scarlett to  
  
distraction. Flashing her dimples at him and batting her eyelashes, she said coquettishly,  
  
"Rhett, you have changed the subject. You still didn't tell me what you wanted."  
  
This made Rhett laugh even more and Scarlett became annoyed. Placing  
  
her hands on her hips she retorted, "Rhett, if you won't tell me, I'll just leave and never  
  
come in here again!" She glared at him and stuck her tongue out in stubborn pride.  
  
Rhett's laughter soon subsided and Rhett replied still lightly laughing, "Oh  
  
my pet, you can never be teased with out lashing out at someone." Massaging his scalp  
  
he whispered, "I think I forgot what I wanted." That was it for Scarlett.  
  
"RHETT BUTLER! You are impossible! You'll just have to wait until I  
  
bring your lunch up, because I am tired of being patient with you!" With this, Scarlett  
  
turned on her heels and stomped straight down the hall where she ran down the stairs. Yet  
  
again, she could hear Rhett's laughter behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
After finishing a few chores, Scarlett summoned up her courage and  
  
Scarlett brought up Rhett's lunch. Nonetheless, it was, (yet again), peas and hominy.  
  
Hoping they would not bicker again, Scarlett lightly knocked on the door. "Rhett, I have  
  
brought your lunch," Scarlett said slowly, waiting for a reply. When none came, she  
  
knocked again. "Rhett?" Waiting a minute more, she pulled open the door to find a  
  
sleeping Rhett.  
  
'And I thought I would after to undergo another argument!' thought  
  
Scarlett to herself. Setting the meager meal on the bed stand, she stared intently at Rhett.  
  
How a man with such physical strength could sleep so soundly and look so peaceful,  
  
Scarlett did not know.  
  
************************************************************************ (MEANWHILE.)  
  
Rhett was using every once of self control that he had in himself to stop  
  
from bursting out with laughter. Since that morning, Rhett had been plotting to get  
  
Scarlett, somehow. When all the details of his plan were figured out, Scarlett knocked.  
  
Rhett knew what to do. When she entered, Rhett could tell that Scarlett was looking at  
  
him. Everything was working as planned. Rhett just hoped that he would not ruin his  
  
sleeping façade.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Unfortunately, today was "bandage changing" day. However, Scarlett had  
  
already done it once, she highly disliked it. Rhett's wound was somewhat deep, but very  
  
gruesome. It was not that she was afraid she would faint from the sight of blood, but it  
  
brought back a flood of memories. The hot days of working at the Hospital. The lice,  
  
dysentery, amputation, gangrenes..death. It disturbed her so that it was entering her  
  
dreams and Scarlett did not need reminders of it.  
  
Scarlett gazed at Rhett's peaceful face. She did not want to wake him up.  
  
Scarlett had never truly seen a REALLY mad Rhett, and she didn't think she ever would.  
  
Hoping he would remain in his "sleeping" state, she pulled back the quilt and began  
  
working at the linen around his chest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rhett could barely stifle a gasp when he felt Scarlett's fingers working at  
  
the linen around his chest. He had completely forgotten that today was Scarlett's  
  
"bandage changing" day. How could he have forgotten? Scarlett had completely made it  
  
clear to everyone last night as she complained how much she disliked it.  
  
Rhett could feel Scarlett's fingers between the folds of cloth. She was very  
  
nimble and if he truly were sleeping, he probably wouldn't have realized what she had  
  
been doing. Finally he was free of the confines of linen and he could hear Scarlett  
  
moving across the room to discard them. He barley opened his eyes and could see  
  
Scarlett moving about. It was now or never thought Rhett when he plotted his  
  
very next moves.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett quickly searched for a damp washcloth when she found one across  
  
the room. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as she could. When she neared the  
  
bed, Rhett's expression had changed. At first his eyes were softly closed, and his face  
  
expressionless, but now.Scarlett could not quite pinpoint it but it looked as though he  
  
were smiling. Leaning over the bed, she lowered her arm over his chest to clean  
  
the wound when his hand came from nowhere, cupped her head, and pulled her head to  
  
his.  
  
Scarlett didn't realize what was going on until Rhett's lips found hers. Her  
  
first impulse was to struggles like crazy, but her thoughts drifted to what seemed long  
  
ago on that dark road to Tara. The way her body went cold then hot, how he left her  
  
feeling nothing at all, except for her swirling mind. That was what Scarlett need right  
  
now. To forget everything. Melanie, Pa, her sisters, Tara.Ashley. Not sure what she  
  
wanted, Scarlett reluctantly quit struggling against Rhett's powerful grip on her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rhett pulled himself to his feet to relieve Scarlett from the uncomfortable  
  
position she was in, although he didn't mind the view that he had before, (wink-wink,  
  
Scarlett bending over.). At first, he expected a slap from Scarlett, like the one he had  
  
received at Rough and Ready. However, to his amazement, Scarlett gave in to him.  
  
Rhett deepened the kiss as he slightly bent her back across his arm. Rhett felt Scarlett's  
  
arms creeping around his neck where the rested there. As of now, Scarlett was doing  
  
nothing but let Rhett do all of the "action", (as crude as it sounds!).  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett started to feel that shaky feeling again as Rhett deepened the kiss.  
  
Scarlett allowed him to do so as she ran her fingers through his hair. Why shouldn't  
  
Scarlett have her own personal pleasure? She surely deserved it she thought with  
  
everything she had been doing lately. When Rhett's hand moved to Scarlett's waist, she  
  
felt weak in the knees. She had never felt this way, with anyone. Not the Tarleton twins,  
  
or any of her beaus. Not even with Ashley.Ashley! His beautiful sandy- haired face with  
  
the dreamy blue eyes entered Scarlett's swirling mind. WHAT was she doing? This kiss,  
  
this pleasure, all belonged to Ashley, the one she loved. Realizing what she was doing,  
  
she pulled out of Rhett's grip and ran out of the room leaving an utterly surprised, yet  
  
amazed Rhett behind.  
  
When Scarlett reached the refuge of her room, she collapsed onto her bed  
  
and broke into tears. Her flesh was burning all over and she was struggling for air. She  
  
cried for what seemed like hours but what was really minutes and turned onto her  
  
stomach. Scarlett brought her two fingers to her lips and could feel the blood pulsating  
  
through them still. Sighing, she tried to remember what had just transpired.  
  
What had she done? She certainly didn't love Rhett, but why did kissing  
  
him at the moment feel so good, so right. She loved Ashley, the same Ashley that arrived  
  
at Tara at the age 14 and swept Scarlett off her feet. Trying to picture him in her head,  
  
Scarlett closed her eyes, but his image would not come. Covering her head in her pillow  
  
again, the tears fell anew. Slowly crying herself to sleep, she reminded herself over and  
  
over again that she loved Ashley. OR DID SHE??????!!!!???!!!??? (dramatic music!) 


	4. Sitting at her Feet

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG.I think!  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GWTW, (unfortunately!) (  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: You do not need one anymore!!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: This one is a midget. SORRY!  
  
CHAPTER: 4..Sitting at her Feet  
  
Sunlight danced around Scarlett's cream-colored walls. She awoke slowly,  
  
savoring that wonderful feeling of waking up knowing the day is new. When she fully  
  
awoke, she stretched out on her back and yawned loudly. She pulled herself up from the  
  
bed and opened the windows to let in the sunlight's rays. 'I must have overslept!' Scarlett  
  
thought as she looked at the pale sun near the middle of the sky. How could it be noon?  
  
As she walked towards the door, she felt a sudden lurching in her stomach. Bending over,  
  
she grabbed at her muscle and breathed in deeply. No wonder, she thought herself. 'I  
  
haven't had anything since breakfast yesterday.' This was usually natural to Scarlett  
  
considering the fact that she often skipped meals to give a share to the others that were  
  
sick.  
  
Scarlett walked lightly down the hall and a feeling of happiness this  
  
morning, which usually was not the case. When she entered the parlor, she plopped down  
  
on the settee and elevated her feet on the cushion. Humming softly to herself, she fiddled  
  
with the lace on her nightgown, finding much interest in it.  
  
As soon as she closed her eyes, Scarlett heard footsteps coming up the  
  
hall. "Good Morning!" she called as they entered the parlor, not noticing who came in.  
  
Keeping her eyes closed, he felt a slight decline to the settee and looked up to see Rhett  
  
lounging next to her feet. Remembering the last time she was with Rhett she began  
  
blushing the color of her name. Rhett, being the observant man that he is, noticed this and  
  
began laughing. This made Scarlett feel comfortable enough to star4t a conversation with  
  
him.  
  
"Did I miss anything last night at dinner?" she questioned laughing  
  
herself.  
  
Rhett's face became serious as he asked "Scarlett, you shouldn't be  
  
skipping meals," Scarlett laughed at this and replied "Rhett, how nice of you to worry!"  
  
His face now had a smirk on it but Scarlett continued any way. "I do it a lot Rhett. There  
  
are people in this house that need that food more than I do."  
  
Rhett was surprised. It did not seem like Scarlett to be thinking of  
  
someone besides her own precious hide. Deciding to not argue with her, he approached a  
  
different, yet serious subject. "I can't help but ask, Scarlett. What was your purpose of  
  
leaving yesterday during that intimate moment we were sharing."  
  
Scarlett stared into those black orbs with a look of surprise on her face.  
  
She hoped against hope that he would not ask. She could not just tell him that she was  
  
thinking about Ashley and that she did not want to get pleasure from a man she did not  
  
love. Scarlett opened her mouth and tried to speak. "Well.I.I'm" Her muttering was  
  
cut off by a stomp.  
  
Miz Scarlett, whut you doin' here." Mammy came trudging through the door and  
  
placed her hands on her hips. "You knows better than to be wearin' yo nightgown in the  
  
presence of a gempmum," Mammy pouted.  
  
Scarlett gathered herself up, relieved that she didn't have to answer  
  
Rhett's penetrating question. "Sorry Mammy," Scarlett replied insincerely. Mammy's  
  
sharp gaze followed Scarlett out the parlor door. Scarlett turned and ran up the stairs to get  
  
dressed as fast as she could and laughed inwardly as she heard Mammy scolding Rhett  
  
about sitting at a lady's feet.  
  
Scarlett changed in to her daily apparel of a stained, dirty and very  
  
wrinkled calico frock. Doing her hair up as best as she could without Prissy, she stepped  
  
out of he door praying that today would be a solider-free day. She was certainly tired of  
  
taking care of others though she didn't really mind doctoring them. Being the belle she  
  
was, she would flirt and laugh with the few men that had speaking abilities. Scarlett had a  
  
full day of work ahead and was glad that Rhett was here to help now that he was better.  
  
When she reached downstairs she was surprised to see everyone waiting  
  
for her in the hall, including Rhett. Casting her eyes in a different direction, she set  
  
everyone off on their orders. Pa would tend to there one and only horse that the Yankees  
  
managed to leave behind. Suellen  
  
and Careen were still overcoming the effects of the Typhoid but would help Prissy in  
  
picking cotton while Mammy washed the clothes and made soap. Dilcey and Pork were in  
  
town buying supplies with the $50 Rhett gave them for their hospitality. That, of course,  
  
left Rhett and Scarlett with plowing. Scarlett knew it would be a long day.  
  
TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT! 


	5. Following her Footsteps

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
EMAIL: GWTWindyChick3@juno.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GWTW, (unfortunately!) :(  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: You do not need one anymore!!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: This is kinda small, but I have been gone so, IT'S JUSTIFIED!  
  
CHAPTER: 5.Following her Footsteps  
  
As the two made their way out towards the fields, silence enveloped them.  
  
The sun was far into the sky and Scarlett's forehead prickled with sweat. Scarlett disliked  
  
this constant feeling of hot, slime, and dirt. She wanted everything to be the way it was  
  
before.before, when her life was careless and she didn't need to do anything except  
  
what she wanted, before the war started and took away the life and people she knew and  
  
loved. Yet, Scarlett received a small comfort from looking out across the vast land she  
  
was walking upon. This is what Pa and Mother would have wanted her to do.to be here,  
  
taking care of Tara, and everyone else.  
  
Scarlett woke from her reverie and glanced at Rhett. She could see his fists  
  
balled in his pockets and by the way his brow was furrowed, he was obviously thinking  
  
hard about something as he absently stared at the ground. His walk was swift but he  
  
walked so carefully, as if he were afraid to step on something. As Scarlett was busy  
  
noticing these things, Rhett's attention was now on her.  
  
Rhett was still confused towards Scarlett's actions yesterday, not that he  
  
really minded them, it was actually quite pleasurable. However, he wanted to know why  
  
she had left, It was apparent that she either thought she had done something sinful or was  
  
afraid of something else.but just what, Rhett couldn't' put his finger on.  
  
Scarlett was now thinking about the same subject too. Yet, on the other  
  
hand, she KNEW why she had left, and thought it was a good reason. If she loved  
  
Ashley, which she was sure of, it wasn't right for her to be kissing another man,  
  
especially Rhett Butler. Nevertheless, why did she like it? These thoughts clouded Scarlett's mind  
  
as she remembered yesterday and how limp and helpless she felt. How everything that  
  
she had ever thought about disappeared in an instant and all she could think about was  
  
Rhett. As her gaze on Rhett intensified, she felt her pulse quicken. Could she.no! Never  
  
could a well brought up lady like herself fall in love with the likes of Rhett Butler.  
  
Unknowingly, Scarlett loudly told herself, "Stop it." Disappointed that  
  
Scarlett interrupted his thoughts, Rhett curiously replied, "Stop what?" Realizing what  
  
she had said, Scarlett turned her head up and said, "Oh.it's-it's nothing Rhett."  
  
Scarlett walked a little faster now and pursued the idea of trying to forget about Rhett  
  
Butler for the rest of the day. Scarlett reassured herself that Ashley Wilkes was the love  
  
of her life and that nothing, not even Rhett Butler, could stop true love.  
  
Rhett, realizing Scarlett's discomfort, approached a different topic of  
  
interest. "How has your Mother been doing lately?" Scarlett stopped before she could  
  
understand the depth of the words. Mother.her beautiful face floated through Scarlett's  
  
mind. How comforting Ellen was, just like the Virgin Mary. Scarlett hadn't the time to  
  
grieve over Mother, it came as such a shock to her that she couldn't comprehend the  
  
Ellen would never be there again to hold her head, or whisper comforting words to her at  
  
night. Why hadn't Mammy told Rhett? Why did Rhett have to ask her? These questions  
  
pelted her brain as she stifled a gasp and slowly brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
Rhett turned at looked at Scarlett. Her eyes were extinguished of the fiery  
  
light the usually held, her face like porcelain, so frail that if you touched her skin, it  
  
would shatter before you. Rhett came closer and placed a hand on her should. "Scarlett?"  
  
he whispered, his voice full of concern. "Mother." Scarlett whispered her voice so  
  
small, it was almost indiscernible. Rhett realized at once."Oh, Scarlett. I'm.I'm so  
  
sorry. I-I didn't realize that. I mean, I knew she was ill, but." For once, Rhett Butler  
  
was at a loss of words. To loose your Mother.Rhett couldn't imagine. His own Mother  
  
dying.the one who took Rhett off the streets where everyone else in Charleston turned  
  
their heads at him. Scarlett muffled a sob and fell into Rhett's arms.  
  
Scarlett gripped Rhett's shirt in her hands and let go of the tears and pain  
  
she had felt inside since she discovered Mother's death. It felt so good to be held and  
  
comforted without worrying about anything. Rhett was whispering words into Scarlett's  
  
ears but she couldn't hear them. All she could think about was the enormous burden that  
  
was being lifted from her shoulders. However, Scarlett had to stop. She hated looking so  
  
weak and vulnerable in front of Rhett. After what seemed like an hour, but what was  
  
really a minute, she controlled her sobs. Pulling herself away from his arms, she wiped  
  
her eyes and smoothed her hair. Scarlett squared her shoulders and started walking.  
  
Without looking behind she whispered, "We've a lot of work to do, so we best get going  
  
and finish it before sundown. Rhett waited a moment and continued on following  
  
Scarlett's footsteps. 


	6. Another Sunset

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
EMAIL: GWTWindyChick3@juno.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GWTW, (unfortunately!) :(  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: You already know the story  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: This story is almost done, so be patient.  
  
CHAPTER: 6.Another Sunset  
  
The rest of the day continued in the same silence, as if they were left  
  
with no words to say. Scarlett could sense that Rhett felt uncomfortable with her now, but  
  
she didn't care. She had needed comforting. Someone to hold her and tell her that  
  
everything would be O.K. Not only did she need it, but also she wanted it. It seemed like there  
  
was no one to talk to about Mother. Mammy and everyone else just thought that Scarlett  
  
didn't want to talk about Mother and terrible death, but that was just the thing. Scarlett  
  
had desperately wanted to talk about it, but Rhett was the only one who gave her the  
  
chance, just at the wrong time.  
  
As the sun began its slow descent into the sky, Scarlett finally spotted  
  
near the horizon, and decided it was time to finish up. Wiping her forehead on her sleeve,  
  
she smoothed her dress and walked over towards the well, and could already see Rhett  
  
there, waiting for her. He pulled up a bucket of water, splashed some on his face, then  
  
moved out of the way for Scarlett as he wiped his face on his shirt. Scarlett, being as hot  
  
as she was in a dress, simply took the bucket and poured it on herself. Throwing the  
  
bucket down into the well, she walked off, shaking her hands of water. Rhett simply  
  
watched and thought to himself, 'What a woman!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As they neared the house, Scarlett paused for a moment. "Oh, Rhett!  
  
Look," she exclaimed, her voice full of elation. Rhett turned his head to toward the  
  
direction of her finger and saw the sun, a blazing ball of fire at the end of it's journey,  
  
heading towards the other edge of the Earth. Rhett, who was at one point watching the  
  
the sunset, now watched Scarlett's face. She was such a child at heart. The simplest  
  
things could fill her with joy, yet she had gone through and survived terrible things. The  
  
sun was reflecting in her eyes; the center of her green orbs was filled with a golden  
  
sparkle. Her face also reflected the sun, shining with a brightness that he'd never seen  
  
before. Scarlett's ebony black hair flowed own her shoulders and lightly rustled with the  
  
slightest breeze. She stood on Tara's clay earth, arms at her side, with her face lifted  
  
high. Rhett had never seen a woman looking more beautiful than Scarlett O'Hara did  
  
right now, so he waited, patiently, as the sun soon became a simple ray of light over the  
  
horizon. Lowering her eyelashes, Scarlett glanced at Rhett from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Rhett. It's just that.well-Pa and me used to come out here and watch the sun  
  
every evening. It was so beautiful, I couldn't resist," Scarlett said demurely, feeling a tinge  
  
of embarrassment toward her childish actions. "You looked so beautiful Scarlett, I didn't  
  
want to leave without you," Rhett smirked as Scarlett began blushing at this compliment.  
  
Rhett's face softened as he replied, "Don't worry, my pet. Let's just head back for dinner  
  
before I eat you along the way. Laughing loudly, Scarlett took Rhett's open arm and  
  
walked with him towards Tara.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After a very meager supper, Rhett joined Scarlett outside to enjoy the cool  
  
freshness of the night air. Sitting on a chair next to Scarlett, he lit a cigar and kicked up  
  
his legs. Scarlett was breathing deeply, filling her lungs up with the fresh air. As much as  
  
she loved Tara, it was not the nicest place to be in all of the time.  
  
When the smell of Rhett's cigar reached her nose, she breathed in deeply.  
  
How much that smell reminded her of Pa, the way he used to be. Every night, she'd wait  
  
for him when he came back from poker games. She would watch him in fascination as  
  
he'd jump the fence.Rhett was watching Scarlett and could tell she thinking hard about  
  
something. "What are you thinking about?" Rhett questioned. Scarlett looked at him, glad  
  
he interrupted her thoughts of the past. "Oh, nothing Rhett. Just about the past and the  
  
way things were before the war." Scarlett turned her head. She hated looking back, and  
  
hoped Rhett would sense this and change the subject.  
  
Luckily, he did. "The stars are bright tonight," Rhett replied casually as he  
  
took another puff on his cigar. Scarlett couldn't stop the giggles that came bubbling out  
  
of her mouth. "What?" Rhett asked innocently. Scarlett couldn't help but say, "Oh, Rhett.  
  
You choose the poorest topics when it comes to changing the subject!" Rhett joined  
  
Scarlett and began laughing too, which always makes Scarlett laugh even more.  
  
"Rhett." Scarlett tried between bursts of giggles. "Rhett-you could at least talk about  
  
something else like how hot it is inside or.or how poor dinner was or-" Rhett cut  
  
Scarlett off by leaning towards her and whispering "or how beautiful you look right  
  
now," Scarlett gasped and replied coquettishly, "Why, Rhett Butler. I am surprised. I  
  
never thought I'd see the day you'd be teasing a poor, dressed in rags country girl like  
  
me." Rhett laughed again and said, "Don't flatter yourself, Scarlett. I'm not one of your  
  
country beaus."  
  
Their laughter soon died down and Scarlett to hum quietly to herself. It  
  
was a song she had been trying to remember the words to all day but only kept  
  
remembering the tune. After singing it several times Rhett said, "Ahhh.now I  
  
remember."  
  
"What?" Scarlett asked quizzically. "That song you were humming.  
  
"When This Cruel War Is Over," Rhett replied. "I do believe we danced to this song at  
  
the Bazaar." Rhett was now staring at Scarlett intently. It all came back to her. That song,  
  
which we borrowed from the Yankees. "Yes, I now remember. I had been humming it all  
  
day and I could not remember the words. Thank, you," Scarlett said looking at her hands.  
  
"Sing it for me," Rhett said, his gaze penetrating her eyes and entering the depths of her  
  
soul. "Of course," she said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Dearest one, do you remember  
  
When we last did meet?  
  
When you told me how you loved me,  
  
Kneeling at my feet?  
  
Oh, how proud you stood before me  
  
Scarlett forgot the rest and looked toward Rhett for help. Then, Rhett began.  
  
In your suit of gray,  
  
When you vowed from me and country  
  
Ne'er to go astray.  
  
Scarlett remembered the rest and joined in with Rhett.  
  
Weeping sad and lonely,  
  
Sigh and tears how vain!  
  
Their voices continued the song. Their voices, flowed past the horizon, not  
  
as two, but as one, though neither knew it. 


	7. Unexpected Arrivals

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
EMAIL: GWTWindyChick3@juno.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GWTW, (unfortunately!) :(  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: blah, blah, blah, I am done!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: This is a longggggg one.  
  
CHAPTER: 7.Unexpected Arrivals  
  
Out of the many chores Scarlett could choose from each day, she hated  
  
washing clothes the most. The continuous motion of pulling your arms back and forth  
  
killed Scarlett's arms and left her with no choice but to switch every once in a while to  
  
her weak arm. Ever since she had started this tedious chore, her hands were dotted with  
  
blisters, calluses, and bled constantly. She also despised the sound that the old washboard  
  
made. A constant swish up and then swish down filled her brain until she could not take it.  
  
As the sun suddenly hit her eyes, she caught her finger in a buttonhole and nearly grated  
  
her finger off. Wincing in pain, she pulled her finger out of the hole and massaged it  
  
gently until she heard the floorboards behind her creaking. Turing around, she saw Rhett  
  
standing before her.  
  
"What happened to your finger?" he questioned as his eyes were directed  
  
towards the small trickle of blood down Scarlett's finger. "Oh, nothing. I just slipped and  
  
grated my finger on the washboard," Scarlett replied quickly not wanting to seem like it  
  
was that big of a deal. Unfortunately, it was to Rhett.  
  
"Come here," Rhett said as he pulled Scarlett to him. Gently taking her  
  
finger, he pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at her nail until the blood was gone. As  
  
Scarlett tried to pull her hand away when he finished, Rhett grabbed the same hand by the  
  
wrist firmly and said, "Turn over your hand." Almost afraid of the dark pools that stared  
  
into her eyes; she reluctantly turned her hand over so it was palm up. Rhett's fingers  
  
gently traced the creases in her palm and massaged the large calluses that had formed on  
  
her fingers. "Scarlett," he whispered softly. "Rhett, its fine. I don't mind," Scarlett also  
  
whispered, casting her eyes away from Rhett's. She figured he was referring to her hands  
  
since he was staring at them like they were the most important thing n the world.  
  
"Your hands. I remember holding them, long ago, when they were so soft  
  
and white. But now, like everything else, the war has imprinted on them the memories of  
  
that pain that wasn't so long ago." Rhett said this as his eyes filled with a deeper emotion,  
  
something Scarlett could not identify. She had never heard Rhett speak so poetically. Of  
  
course, everyone she knew had changed, so why could not Rhett.  
  
Rhett came back to his senses as he replied, "But why dwell on things you  
  
can't change?" Slowly dropping her hand he cleared his throat. "The reason I came out  
  
here in the first place is because I am going to town for the day. So, don't expect me back  
  
until after dinner." Surprised at his sudden venture to town, Scarlett's eyes widened.  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"If it bothers your pretty little head, I thought we all could enjoy a little  
  
change around here. Therefore, I am going to buy each of us a surprise. What it is, I can't  
  
tell you yet, but you'll find out." Mad that he'd be all alone with no one to talk to,  
  
Scarlett folded her arms and put on her best pouty face. "I don't want you to leave, Rhett.  
  
I'll need.". Before Scarlett could finish her speech, Rhett interrupted, "Do I sense that  
  
someone will be missing me?" Sardonically smiling, Scarlett glared back at him. "No. I  
  
just need your help. But I don't care if you ever come back at all now," Scarlett retorted,  
  
throwing her head back as she turned to walk away. "Don't worry my pet. I'll be back,"  
  
Rhett laughed as he got up on his horse. As Scarlett watched him with her hands folded  
  
and eyes bright, Rhett Butler rode away down the road of Tara.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett continued washing the rest of the clothes as everyone else  
  
prepared for dinner. Remembering the song she was singing last night with Rhett, she  
  
began humming it again. It was so strange how one thing could be stuck in your head,  
  
even though you didn't really know what it was; just that you knew it was there.  
  
Thinking about this realization, she didn't even realize that a man was walking up Tara's  
  
road.  
A stirring pebble brought Scarlett back to earth when she looked up and  
  
saw the sandy-blonde-haired man that she knew always dwelled in her heart. Overought  
  
with feelings, she rose form her chore. She didn't know what to say. It was like.she just  
  
couldn't describe the feeling. It was like she didn't miss him. As if it were a terrible sin to  
  
think such a thing, she threw it from her mind and figured that she was just shocked that  
  
Ashley was back.  
Remembering herself, she embraced Ashley and whispered," Welcome  
  
home, Ashley. We have all missed you so. Please come inside."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett glanced up from her "rare" meal of chicken and the "usual" peas.  
  
She thought she heard her name, but no one was looking at her, so she continued playing  
  
with the overly cooked peas. Melanie, who had chosen to join everyone at the table  
  
because of Ashley's arrival, was chattering like bird. Every three minutes or so she would  
  
remind everyone that her "precious Ashley was home, home at last". Besides Melanie's  
  
constant jabber on talk of things that made no sense, conversation was dull. Ashley  
  
looked so old and changed as he watched Melanie with what Scarlett thought was  
  
agitation, but what was really patience and love. Scarlett wished Rhett were here. He  
  
could always spice up the conversation. She hoped that Rhett would bring her Bon-Bons  
  
or maybe something special like a new dress.Dreaming about all of the possibilities, she  
  
definitely heard her name this time and looked up.  
  
Almost every face was staring in her direction right now. Embarrassed she  
  
sweetly asked, "I'm sorry.I am so tired, did I miss something?" Melanie, trying to  
  
rescue Scarlett from even more embarrassment cut in, "No, Scarlett dear. I was just  
  
telling Ashley about how brave you were, helping Beau and I make it here, safe from  
  
harms way. We also have Cap'n Butler to thank for that." Melanie continued on about  
  
what had happened to Ashley, but Scarlett chose not to listen. Just at the mere mention of  
  
his name, she ached for Rhett's company. Quietly excusing herself from the table, she  
  
stole outside and left a confused group of diners behind her.  
  
Once she reached the haven of the outside air, she collapsed into the  
  
nearest chair and placed her face in hers hand. What confusion she was feeling right now.  
  
Mixed feelings were flowing in and out of her brain and she didn't know what feeling  
  
went with what person. She was still brooding over the way she felt when Ashley arrived.  
  
What if she had fallen out of love? Could such a long time of separation do that to ones  
  
love? How could that happen, though? Never could she fall out of love with Ashley  
  
Wilkes, the one man she truly loved. It simply had to be something about him being gone  
  
so long.  
  
Then there was Rhett. He always seemed to enter Scarlett's mind. She  
  
admitted that she did have a certain attraction towards Rhett but never feelings of love.  
  
He was almost like a friend. He was always there to dance with her, comfort her, save  
  
her, rescue her, criticize her, compliment her.she thought of all things that Rhett did for  
  
her when the largest one came to mind. Rhett loved her. It was obvious. Everything he  
  
had done. Taking her and Melanie out of the hell that was sure to kill them in Atlanta,  
  
always showing her such a good time. Why didn't she ever realize it before. With this  
  
new thought of Rhett's love toward her another thought entered her mind Could she,  
  
Scarlett O'Hara, ever love a skunk like Rhett Butler.  
  
Scarlett brought her hand to cover her mouth as this new realization hit her  
  
with the force of a bullet. She loved Rhett! Her mind was spinning now and she clearly  
  
organized her thoughts. It made sense. Why was she always longing to hear his voice? To  
  
see his flashly smile? Hear his crude yet hilarious remarks? To feel his touch? Scarlett  
  
touched her lips as she remembered that feeling when Rhett kissed her, that longing to be  
  
somewhere.then, she didn't know where, but now she knew. It was to be in his heart.  
  
Always, she wanted to be loved like Rhett. They way no one else could have ever loved  
  
her or spoiled her or comforted her. That's why she was missing him already. Not caring  
  
if Sherman himself were watching her, she jumped of the chair, picked up her skirts and  
  
ran towards the end of the long road.  
  
Scarlett knew just where to wait for Rhett. The rock where she had always  
  
waited for Pa seemed to be calling for her. When she finally reached it, she plopped  
  
herself down and slowed her breath, till she was able to think straight again. How could  
  
she have ever thought she loved Ashley? Of course! Ashley was the last link to her  
  
childhood. The childhood that was so simple and uneventful. The life that had no  
  
adventure. She wanted to hold on to her past and used Ashley as her link to those days,  
  
but no more. She didn't need any of that life. All she need or ever wanted right now,  
  
more than anything, was to see Rhett Butler, riding down the road, ready to take her away  
  
from it all.  
  
But why would her feelings about Rhett be any different from those that  
  
she had for Ashley? It was because Scarlett had changed. She wasn't the Southern Belle  
  
anymore that never took a man seriously before in her life. She was now Scarlett O'Hara,  
  
the woman who had faced death and was now ready to take on love. She had such a  
  
mature feeling of love for Rhett that she could hardly bear it. How stupid she had been,  
  
never to have before seen this love that was so passionate. Yet, it was not her fault.  
  
Stupid, dreamy Ashley Wilkes always stood in the way of everything was right.  
  
Scarlett knew just what to do. Knowing that Rhett loved her, she'd tell  
  
him everything, and then he could take her away from Tara, away from the life she no  
  
longer wanted to live. Dreaming about Rhett's reaction, she was awoken by the pounding  
  
of hooves. Jerking her head up, she saw Rhett coming down the road until he stopped  
  
right next to her. "Whoaaa." she heard him yell. Standing up immediately, her face was  
  
shining brighter than ever. Rhett jumped off the horse and walked towards Scarlett.  
  
"What are you doing here Scarlett?" Scarlett's face was so bright, her eyes twinkling, her  
  
lips redder than ever, her beautiful smile lighting up her face. Rhett wondered.  
  
Scarlett felt like the stupidest person in the world. She replayed Rhett's  
  
question in her head. 'What are you doing here?' What was she doing here. She was  
  
waiting here to tell Rhett that she was madly in love with him. She wasn't just going to  
  
say that! Her pride made her back down from her confession and Rhett watched Scarlett  
  
's face in confusion as she was desperately searching for words. "I-I was just.waiting  
  
here for you-to tell you that.that, Ashley is back." Scarlett regretted her words the  
  
second they left her mouth. Rhett's face became angered as he recovered from the blow.  
  
"Well, that's too bad," Rhett replied casually. "For I won't be able to chat with him  
  
long." Frantic at what he was trying to say, she grasped his arm tightly. "Whatever do  
  
you mean?" she asked, desperate. "I mean that I am leaving, and right away," he said  
  
with no emotion. "Why are you leaving?" she pleaded, gripping his arm even tighter.  
  
"Does it matter? You've your precious Ashley, there's no use for me now." He pulled on  
  
the reins of the horse as if he were ready to leave. Scarlett wanted to jump up and down  
  
and scream "No. I love you, not him," but her pride stopped her and she just stood there,  
  
watching Rhett walk back toward the house with the horse. If anyone were close enough  
  
to Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton, they would see a single tear sliding down her cheek. 


	8. Missing You

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
EMAIL: GWTWindyChick3@juno.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GWTW, (unfortunately!) :(  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Forgot.read my other posts. DUH!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: I am almost done!  
  
CHAPTER: 8.Missing You  
  
As Rhett walked towards the house, he never felt so idiotic before in his  
  
life. How could he have ever thought that Scarlett could ever love him? When she stood  
  
up from that rock he saw pure love in her eyes, pure love for Ashley Wilkes. He couldn't  
  
stay here any longer. He had to leave. How could he stay here and watch Scarlett goggle  
  
all over him. It would hurt him even more, not that he wasn't hurting now. Rhett was so  
  
in love with Scarlett that it hurt. Whenever he was blockading, he would imagine Scarlett  
  
next to him with his arm about her waist. Her raven hair would flow behind her and she'd  
  
lean over railing and scream with childish fright. Nevertheless, when he turned to touch her, she  
  
was gone. When he was laying on the ground bleeding with a gunshot to the chest, he  
  
would see Scarlett kneeling next to him holding his hand, whispering comforting words  
  
to him, but when he went to touch her face, she would disappear. He had suffered too  
  
much, and had to get away from it, where he could do his best to forget Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
The horse nickered softly as Rhett led it into the makeshift stable Pork had  
  
made to house their only horse and the one Rhett owned that had collapsed on his way to  
  
Tara. When he finally reached the house, he slowly shut the door and crept up the stairs,  
  
avoiding the chatter in the parlor knowing Ashley Wilkes would be there. He could  
  
never see Ashley again without killing him with his own hands. Once he reached his  
  
bedroom door, he carefully turned the doorknob handle and opened the door, thanking  
  
God id didn't make any noise. He immediately gathered all the clothes he had borrowed  
  
from Scarlett's Father, that happened to be a little bug on him, and placed them in a sack.  
  
Once his belongings were gathered, he sat on the bed and pulled out his canteen full of  
  
brandy. Finishing it in one long swig, he threw across the room, not caring who heard.  
  
Pulling out a cigar, he stretched out on the bed, trying to figure out an easy way to leave  
  
in the morning without anyone noticing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett finally made back into the house after what seemed like hours of  
  
reflecting on what a large mistake she made. She should have just told Rhett. If she knew  
  
that he loved her, why did her pride stop her? Pride is a terrible thing, she thought to  
  
herself as she entered the house slowly, slipping past the parlor looking for the "swoon  
  
bottle". If anything could keep her from going crazy, it was a glass of brandy, or maybe  
  
two. After searching numerous cupboards, she finally found what she had been looking  
  
for. Sneaking off with her prized booty, she tiptoed up the stairs. Wondering if Rhett was  
  
time in her life that she had ever fallen in love and she blows it by mentioning Ashley. He  
  
always got in the way of things. If Ashley were not alive, she would have recognized her  
  
love for Rhett long ago and none of this might have happened. She loved Rhett so much,  
  
that she didn't think she could go on if he left. He was always there. Just when she  
  
thought she'd slip or get lost, he'd find her and get her back on track. He was the only  
  
one besides Melly who knew that shot that Yankee and comforted her when she told him  
  
about Mother. Sitting up she took a small sip of the brandy. The warm liquid flowed  
  
down her throat and filled her with a tingly but almost numb feeling. Wanting more she  
  
took a larger drink. She did this till the bottle was gone and laid her head back down. The  
  
warmness reached her whole body now and she felt completely numb. As small tears  
  
escaped from her eyes, she found sleep and drifted off, dreamlessly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Waking up to the sunlight in her eyes, Scarlett immediately got out of bed  
  
but fell back down to the floor. Her awakening was to fast for the state she was in. She  
  
was definitely feeling the aftermath of the bottle of brandy she drank last night. She felt  
  
dizzy as she crawled over to her vanity and grabbed the mirror. Scarlett's face looked  
  
pale and drained and her eyes had nags beneath them. She looked awful, not to mention  
  
skinny after eating little or no food each day. Grabbing onto her chair, she slowly pulled  
  
herself up and got dressed as fast as she could. She couldn't let Rhett leave, she had to  
  
tell him before it was too late. Putting on her best dress, that is the open with the least  
  
stains, and quietly opened her door. Straightening her shoulders, she walked across the  
  
hall, and lightly knocked on Rhett's door.  
  
Scarlett remembered the last time she came to his room and began  
  
blushing deeply. When she heard no response, she panicked and knocked louder this  
  
time. "Rhett, are you there?" she said feebly. Yet again, hearing no response, she opened  
  
the door to see the empty bed made, and every thing in order, but no Rhett and nothing  
  
that belonged to him either. Frantically, she turned around and ran down the stairs as fast  
  
as she could. Pulling open the door, she ran down the path to the stables and opened up  
  
the door with great effort, only to find one horse. "NO!" she gasped. Rhett had left, just  
  
like he said he would. Staring at the only horse left, she stood there in disbelief. She  
  
looked down the road and saw a small cloud of dust from where Rhett Butler rode away,  
  
out of Scarlett's life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As he left, Rhett knew right where he needed to go. Charleston. Home  
  
to his Mother, where he could live a Scarlett-free life. He had always hoped against hope  
  
that Scarlett would someday love him, but he was wrong. Scarlett probably won't even  
  
notice that I left, she'll be so bust waiting on Ashley hand and foot. Oh, I forgot, Rhett  
  
thought to himself. Scarlett needed me to do slave labor around Tara. Ashley's so special,  
  
why can't he do it? This conversation between his mind and heart continued till he  
  
reached town. He knew that forgetting Scarlett O'Hara would be a difficult thing to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett was certain that her life couldn't' get any worse. The fact that  
  
Rhett had left only made matters worse, not just for her, but for everyone. Pa needed  
  
Rhett's able body to help him with numerous things, mainly putting shoes on the horse.  
  
Scarlett needs his help to, but Ashley would have to do. Wade especially missed Rhett.  
  
Wade highly liked Rhett's company and would always be following him about asking  
  
him questions about certain things. Rhett was so good with children, he didn't seem to  
  
mind. At night, Wade would sit in Rhett's lap as Rhett would retell stories of the war.  
  
Wade would watch in fascination as Rhett made sword motions with his hands and  
  
would imitate gunshots. Scarlett smiled as she remembered back on those moments.  
  
To think that Rhett could have been a father to Wade, someone to watch  
  
over him and help him become the strong man he should be. None of this would happen and it  
  
was all Scarlett's fault. She couldn't even blame Ashley anymore, as much as she like to.  
  
She should have been smart enough to realize that she didn't love Ashley. Trying not to  
  
dwell on the things that didn't matter, she cleared the table of it's breakfast contents. As  
  
she placed the dishes in the water, she heard a clattering of hooves. For a slight moment,  
  
she had the slightest hope that Rhett could be back, but hopes were diminished when she  
  
reached the window and saw a carriage coming up the road. Walking outside, she saw the  
  
figures of what looked liked a man and a woman. The carriage looked fairly new and was  
  
surprised that someone that lived out here had enough money for two healthy horses, let  
  
alone a new carriage. When the carriage stopped in front of the house, Jonas Wilkerson,  
  
their former overseer, stepped out of the carriage. Next, came, of all people, Emmie  
  
Slattery, the trashy little slut that had given her mother the typhoid that killed her.  
  
Anger was being pumped through her veins when she yelled out, "Get off  
  
those steps, you trashy wench. Get off this land!" Jonas spoke up and said, "You mustn't  
  
speak that way to my wife." Laughing sarcastically Scarlett replied, "Wife? About time.  
  
Who baptized your other brats after you killed my Mother." Emmie tried to retreat but  
  
Jonas stopped her. "We came here to pay a call-a friendly call to talk a little business with  
  
old friends," Jonas replied glaring at Scarlett. "Friends?" Scarlett said with equal  
  
viciousness. "Since when were we friends with the likes of you?" Emmie, terrified now,  
  
ran back to the carriage hiding from Scarlett's fury. "Still high and mighty, aren't you?  
  
Well, I know all about you. I know you can't pay your taxes, and I know your Father's  
  
turned idiot." Scarlett had completely forgotten about the taxes. She was sure that Rhett  
  
could help her out, considering that he had millions. But now that he was gone.Jonas  
  
interrupted her thoughts with another ejaculation. "I came out here to offer to buy this  
  
place from you-to make you a right good offer. Emmie's had a hankering to live here  
  
and I am willing to buy this whole place, lock, stock and barrel."  
  
Scarlett rethought his last words. Emmie and him, living in Tara, her  
  
precious Tara. The thought disgusted her. Emmie, who killed her Mother.Her Irish  
  
anger was boiling out of her as she reached down and picked up a handful of Tara' read  
  
earth. Throwing it as hard as she could into Jonas's face she cried, "That's all of Tara  
  
you'll ever get." His face was beet red now with anger. He quickly turned around and  
  
began walking towards the carriage. Scarlett felt better now, knowing that she'd made  
  
mad. That would show him never to show his face here again. "You'll regret this," Jonas  
  
yelled as the carriage pulled away.  
  
Scarlett dusted her hands and watched as he rode of, madder than hell.  
  
Hearing a pounding behind her she quickly turned around to see Pa on his horse which  
  
galloped with such a speed she had never seen. Scarlett heard him cry, "I'll show you  
  
who the owner of Tara is!" Oh, God! she thought as she clasped her hand to her mouth,  
  
he's going to jump. He neared the fence that the Slatterly carriage had just passed.  
  
Running desperately after him she heard the cracking of wood and saw the horse reel  
  
back and fall to the ground. Scarlett ran faster than she ever had before in her life.  
  
She reached Pa and saw him lying there, looking so limp. She stood there for a moment,  
  
comprehending all that happened. Loosing all ability to know what was going on, Scarlett  
  
slowly fell to the ground beside Pa, as Ashley, Melanie, and her sisters came running  
  
from the house. 


	9. Calling For You

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
EMAIL: GWTWindyChick3@juno.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GWTW, (unfortunately!) :(  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Forgot.read my other posts. DUH!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: I am almost done!  
  
CHAPTER: 9.Calling For You  
  
Rhett stared out the train window as trees blew by. Why did he think he  
  
could visit Mother? All she would do is badger him about what was wrong and he would  
  
have to explain everything to her. There is one thing he does not like and that is his Mother  
  
prying into his love life that is now officially over. He thought over the millions of places  
  
he could go to forget about everything. Rhett almost considered going to Europe. Then it  
  
hit him.Belle. She's calm him down. After all, after drowning himself with brandy and  
  
girls, maybe, just maybe, he could forget that Scarlett O'Hara ever existed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett could hear soft voices flooding her mind. She thought she heard  
  
Melanie's voice, but it soon drifted away to nothing. She felt a painful throbbing in her  
  
head that she could not get rid of. Where was she? What had happened? She strained to  
  
figure out her thoughts when she felt a wave of dizziness as blackness came over her.  
  
* * *  
  
Scarlett turned around and saw Rhett riding up Tara. Scarlett shook her  
  
head. It could not be possible. Rhett left and would never come back. But as the rider  
  
neared the road she was certain it was Rhett. Running as fast as she could, she ran out to  
  
meet him. He jumped off the horse and drew her to him. They embraced and stood there  
  
holding each other for the longest time. "Oh, Rhett!" Scarlett mumbled, her face buried in  
  
his chest. He pulled them both out of their embrace and took her by the waist. "I know  
  
Scarlett. Let's go inside," Rhett replied as Scarlett and him walked up the steps and inside  
  
Tara. Scarlett was so overjoyed; she could barely believe he was back.  
  
Rhett opened the door for Scarlett and led her inside. Tara was full of a  
  
thick smoke that tingled her nose. Frightened she drew back against the door but there  
  
was nothing there. Scarlett frantically turned around to see nothing but the smoke  
  
enveloping her. "Rhett!" she cried out hearing only her own voice. "Rhett, where are  
  
you?" she fell to the floor and crawled on her hands and knees searching for something,  
  
someone, anyone. As she waved her hands around, her hands came in contact with  
  
something. Moving her hand back to where it was she felt someone's leg. Thank  
  
Goodness, she thought as she stood up and embraced who she thought was Rhett. "Oh,  
  
Scarlett. You're so strong and full of life," drawled Ashley as he stroked her back.  
  
Confused, she pulled away from him.  
  
"Where's Rhett?" she replied full of confusion. "Where is he?!" she yelled  
  
waiting for an answer. Ashley just stood there with that look of calm on his face. What  
  
has happening? She turned around leaving Ashley standing there, in search of Rhett. She  
  
yet again waved her hands in front of her when they hit against the door. Scarlett pulled  
  
the door open in relief, only to find outside as dark and smoky and the inside. Scarlett felt  
  
a presence behind her and turned to run. That someone was chasing her and she could  
  
feel them getting closer and closer. "Rhett?" she cried in between broken sobs. Scarlett  
  
stopped. She heard a faint galloping She looked behind her and saw a bleak figure of  
  
someone on a horse.  
  
The rider came closer and closer until they stopped and were within.  
  
arms length of Scarlett. She strained her eyes and saw what looked like Rhett. She moved  
  
closer and saw Rhett, smiling down on her with a slight smirk. "Good morning, Scarlett.  
  
Or should I say evening. It is a little dark out." He paused as if expecting her to say  
  
something. Scarlett was so terrified to say anything. "I suppose you should go inside, it  
  
seems that your husband is waiting for you." Scarlett couldn't move but she managed  
  
to whisper, "My husband? Who are you talking about?" Scarlett was desperate now.  
  
What was Rhett saying. Rhett leaned down to where Scarlett could feel his breath on her  
  
face. "Ashley," he said, just above a whisper. With this he sat up and rode off until  
  
Scarlett could not see him anymore.  
  
She fell to the ground overwrought with emotion. She once again lost  
  
Rhett. She sobbed into her hands when someone began to gently shake her shoulder. Not  
  
responding, the shaking became more insistent. Scarlett struggled from their rough grip but  
  
soon light opened her eyes and she saw Mammy standing over her. "Miz Scarlett?"  
  
Scarlett panicked and looked around at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom in her  
  
bed, still in her clothes. Melanie, Ashley, and Pork were in here too. "Rhett?" Scarlett  
  
whispered, confused. "Where's Rhett, I just-I just saw him." She drifted off when she  
  
saw the confusion written on Mammy's face. "It's a'ight, Miz Scarlett. Yous jus havin a  
  
bad dream, thas all." Mammy's words were soothing but she could sense that something  
  
was wrong. "Where's Pa? I want to see Pa." Mammy's face changed and everything  
  
came back to her. Jonas Wilkerson.his offer to but Tara..he left but.Pa--. Scarlett  
  
gasped and choked back her tears. Pa was gone, her last link to the life she knew. What  
  
could she do now, without him or Mother?  
  
Scarlett fell back on the pillow, and muttered words in delirium. She heard  
  
voices again but soon they faded and she was back to the same pitch black feeling she  
  
once experienced.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Rhett arrived at Belles, he received a hearty welcome from the  
  
many girls that worked there. Many were offering themselves but Rhett did not need that  
  
tonight. He needs a stiff drink and a poker game or two o stop thinking about that one  
  
thing that clouded his mind. After searching a while, Rhett found Belle by a table flirting  
  
with some men. Rhett laughed to himself. Belle was still the same. He walked over and  
  
snuck up behind without her noticing. The men she was talking to looked at him in  
  
confusion, probably because they were so drunk. Rhett put his finger to his lips and they  
  
seemed to understand. Rhett slowly placed his hands on Belle's waist. She jumped,  
  
quickly turned around and cried, "What the--?" Rhett stood back to watch her reaction.  
  
Belle, seeing who her attacker was, placed her hands on her hips and said "Well, long  
  
time, no see Rhett." Rhett, who was still laughing, just shook his head and followed Belle  
  
upstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Melanie softly walked into Scarlett's room. She lit a lamp which soon  
  
illuminated the room. Walking over to Scarlett's bed, she noticed that Scarlett still hadn't  
  
woken. Her face looked so pale. Her eyes had nags beneath them and her lips were dry.  
  
Melanie stroked her hair. She was still wondering why Scarlett's was constantly calling  
  
for Cap'n Butler in her delirious state. Melanie wondered if maybe Scarlett was finally in  
  
love.  
  
Melanie could tell that Scarlett had never truly loved Charles like she  
  
loved Ashley. Melanie could only wish that maybe Scarlett had true feelings for  
  
Mr. Butler. There were always talking and laughing with each other, she wondered why  
  
she didn't see it before. But now that Rhett had left.she wondered what happened  
  
between them. With Scarlett's Pa dying and her getting sick, it made Melanie wonder...  
  
She hurriedly dabbed Scarlett's face with a washcloth and set off to her room. Melanie  
  
sat down at the desk, took out a piece of paper, and began to write.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rhett woke up to see darkness all around him. Last night was an  
  
nightmare. Everything was reminding him of Scarlett. He went to play poker and  
  
couldn't help but think of when Rhett took Scarlett's father and himself out for a drink  
  
and came back completely unaware of where they were. Rhett left in the middle of the  
  
game and began drowning himself with alcohol. Belle came in and asked Rhett if he  
  
wanted to stay with her tonight. Rhett declined and tried to fall asleep. It was then that  
  
the real nightmare began.  
  
He closed his eyes and images of Scarlett flooded his mind. Scarlett at  
  
Twelve Oaks, Scarlett at the Bazaar, Scarlett in mourning, Scarlett at the hospital,  
  
Scarlett on Aunt Pitty's porch, Scarlett on that road to Tara, and Scarlett and him  
  
kissing.He finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to drink some more. That's  
  
when he finally fell asleep but only woke up to urgent knocking on the door. Agitated  
  
that someone decided to wake him up, he put on his robe and sauntered to the door.  
  
Slowly opening it, a man appeared, holding a piece of paper. He looked  
  
flustered when he saw Rhett's VERY angry face and muttered, "I am so very- very  
  
sorry Mr.- Mr.Butler. But you have a received a very urgent telegram from someone in  
  
Jonesboro." The man handed the paper to Rhett. Who on God's Earth knows me in  
  
Jonesboro. Then it hit him. Scarlett. 'She must need money,' he thought to himself.  
  
Choosing to read it later, he thanked the man and shut the door. Lighting a lamp, he  
  
poured himself another glass o brandy and opened up the telegram. He read it slowly.  
  
Mr.Butler. stop. Scarlett sick. stop.  
  
Calling for you. stop. Come  
  
soon. stop. Melanie.  
  
The glass fell to the floor and so did the paper. Rhett threw open the  
  
door and ran down the hall knowing he had one thing to do. 


	10. Candle Wax

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
EMAIL: GWTWindyChick3@juno.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GWTW, (unfortunately!) :(  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Forgot…read my other posts. DUH!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com…etc.  
  
NOTE: I have one more post after this. Yipeee! NOT!  
  
CHAPTER: 10…Lost and Found  
  
Rhett absently listened to the rattle of the train and looked out the window  
  
remembering the last time he was on a train. Then, he was running away from Scarlett.  
  
Now, he is chasing after her again. When would it end?  
  
He had been replaying the words written on the telegram repeatedly in his  
  
mind. Scarlett ill….Calling for you…What the hell did that mean? Did Scarlett have  
  
some sort of regret for literally shutting him out or did she have a last minute request.  
  
'Make sure Ashley and Melanie are taken care of…' Rhett laid his head against the  
  
window as he pondered this deep situation. The constant rattle of the train wheels made  
  
him close his eyes. His mind slowly shut down as he dozed off, his head falling to his  
  
shoulder.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rhett slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. He was in a  
  
carriage of some sort and was sitting near the window with his head resting on it. Where  
  
was he? As he became more aware of his surroundings, he called to the driver, "Where  
  
am I?" The man turned around and said with confusion, "We've just left Jonesboro, like  
  
ye told me to." The man obviously had a thick Irish accent and his red hair showed that  
  
he was definitely Irish. When did he get a carriage? He must have been so tired he did not  
  
even remember getting of the train. "Oh, yes sir. Thank You," Rhett replied placing his  
  
head back down. He hoped that he would get to Tara soon. Rhett was worried sick about  
  
Scarlett and did not want any delays.  
  
When Rhett finally saw the tall , vine-covered pillars of Tara, he  
  
immediately became nervous. What if Scarlett were…Rhett shook the idea from his mind  
  
and told the driver, "Here is fine, sir." The carriage slowed to a stop in front of Tara as  
  
paid the man. As soon as he drove off, Rhett ran up the steps and knocked swiftly. He  
  
waited a while until he heard quick footsteps coming near the door. A pale- faced Melanie  
  
quickly opened it. She clapped her hands together and cried, "Oh, Rhett. We were so  
  
worried you would not make it. Please come in right away." She pulled him and took his  
  
suitcase from him. "Where's Scarlett's room?" he asked briskly. He need not ask, for he  
  
turned straight up the stairs remembering his surrounding. Rhett reached the top step and  
  
turned down the hall. Melanie's pale face worried him. He hoped he was not too late. He  
  
reached her door and slowly turned the doorknob.  
  
The room was dark and lit only by a single candle. The light cast shadow  
  
across the room and Scarlett's fragile face shone a pale white. Her eyes were closed and  
  
her hands lay on the bed. He ran to her side and picked up her hand. It was devoid of all  
  
warmth. His four fingers lay in the spot where a pulse would be. Rhett waited…self-  
  
consciously counting the seconds that he felt nothing. He waited…4….5….6….7….He  
  
dropped her hand. He was too late. She had gone and he wasn't there.  
  
He slowly backed away trying to accept all that was happening. "Oh  
  
God," he said out loud, though if anyone were there, no one would be able to hear it.  
  
Scarlett's dead..it ran through his mind a million times over until the repercussions came.  
  
He ran back to the bed, lifted her up into his arms, and began sobbing into her hair. It  
  
smelled so soft and sweet. Like a meadow full of lavender. He felt nothing right then,  
  
nothing but pain. He was crying so hard, he didn't even hear Melanie come in.  
  
Immediately she ran to him and placed her arm around Rhett. "Oh, Rhett. I had no idea.  
  
Her condition was worsening every day, that's why I wrote to you. She kept calling for  
  
you and I wasn't sure if she was in delirium or not. Pt juts last night I heard her sobbing  
  
and quickly came in." Melanie paused a moment as if to gather her thoughts. "I came in  
  
and she asked me to do her a favor. Naturally, I said yes and asked her what it was.  
  
Scarlett said that if you were to come and she was…well- you know..gone, that she  
  
wanted you to know that she loved you." Rhett looked down at Melanie. He stopped  
  
crying and replayed her words. How on earth could Scarlett have ever loved him?  
  
However, when he thought about it, it somewhat made sense.  
  
Regret filed his mind. If only he got here sooner he could have told  
  
Scarlett everything. How he loved her so much, how he always had. She would have  
  
confessed too, maybe, and she might have gotten better. Rhett shook his head. That never  
  
would have happened though. Scarlett had gone for a purpose…to torture Rhett's soul  
  
forever. Rhett laid her body back down and stood up. "Miss Melly, I hope you don't  
  
mind that I stay here tonight," Rhett whispered, holding back tears. He never would have  
  
wanted Melanie to walk in on him, a man, crying. "Yes, Rhett," Melanie began, also  
  
rising from the bed. "You can stay in Scarlett's room if you like." Rhett cleared his  
  
throat. "Yes, that would be fine," Rhett said as he opened the door for him. He glanced  
  
out the door to see Ashley and Mammy down below talking in whispers as Careen and  
  
Suellen were holding each other. What do they know about pain? Rhett thought as he  
  
shut the door behind Melanie. He walked back over to the bed and laid down next to  
  
Scarlett letting his tears flow free. Rhett soon fell asleep, overought with the pain he felt  
  
in his chest, right near his heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rhett awoke with a jolt as he slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? He  
  
looked around and saw that he was on a train that was now stopped. He reached inside his  
  
jacket. Rhett pulled out his pocketwatch and saw that it was exactly 11:00 a.m. and about  
  
2hours ago, he left from Atlanta to Jonesboro. What a fool? He had fallen asleep and had  
  
grabbed his suitcase and walked down the train steps. He filled his lungs with the sweet  
  
morning air and was ready to go capture Scarlett O'Hara's heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett barely opened her eyes and scanned the room. The candle on the  
  
table next to her was growing small and wax spilled down the edges of the nightstand.  
  
Scarlett felt that way too. Like her life was spilling down a cliff towards the point where  
  
there would be nothing left of her. She wished that someone would just "blow her out"  
  
and stop her suffering. The pains in her stomach were growing but not as fast as the ones  
  
in her heart. Scarlett realized that she brought this sickness on herself, with the deep  
  
depression she quickly spiraled into.  
  
As Scarlett was thinking about this, the last person she wanted to see came  
  
in. Ashley. He carefully closed the door behind trying not to wake Scarlett even though  
  
she was already awake. She quickly closed her eyes; hoping she didn't have a  
  
conversation with him. Scarlett could hear him walk next to the bed. She heard a long  
  
pause, then heard him walk back to the door, open it, and leave.  
  
A wave of relief flew over Scarlett as she opened her eyes again. She  
  
could feel her tempter growing ever minute and wished someone would come in and  
  
relieve her with a cold washcloth on the head. She waited impatiently, hoping that  
  
anyone, even Melanie, would come back in. To Scarlett's relief, she soon heard voices  
  
outside the door. She strained her ears, trying desperately to hear who was outside her  
  
door. She thought she recognized Melanie's voice, but who else was speaking. After  
  
hearing about a minute of their conversation, she heard that Southern drawl that she had  
  
heard so many times before.  
  
Her eyes were truly opened now as she thought about what this meant.  
  
Rhett was back! But why? Her spirits dropped as she thought about their last encounter.  
  
He didn't love me, and he surely doesn't now. She heard the voices stop and quickly  
  
closed her eyes as someone came inside. She could tell by his footsteps that it was Rhett,  
  
and he was alone. She kept a straight face and tried to discern what he was doing. His  
  
footsteps stopped and Scarlett could hear the screeching of a moving chair. The moving  
  
stopped and Scarlett guessed that he was sitting in the chair that he moved next to the  
  
bed. Scarlett heard him sigh and was slightly startled when he grabbed her hand.  
  
Rhett's soft, but callused hands massaged her fingertips while he began to  
  
speak. "Scarlett, what have you done?" His voice was soft but it seemed like it was  
  
almost rueful. Like he regretted leaving. Rhett continued on, "I never should have left,  
  
not like that. " He paused for a long time and then dropped her hand. "If anything  
  
happens to you, I'll end up blaming myself. I am not sure why, but.." Rhett's slow drawl  
  
paused as if he was thinking about something. "It doesn't matter though, I am sure make  
  
it though this. You've always been so strong Scarlett," Rhett said as he picked her hand  
  
back up. Scarlett was appalled that Rhett was opening himself up. She almost felt sinful,  
  
listening to him when he thought she was sleeping.  
  
Scarlett heard a rustling noise as Rhett rose from the chair and started  
  
towards the door. She heard him place his hand on the handle as he said softly, "Sweet  
  
Dreams, my love." Scarlett listened as Rhett opened the door. What had he said. He  
  
referred to her as "my love." Could it be that…no. But what if Rhett did love her? She  
  
lightly gasped and regretted it as soon as the sound left her mouth. She heard him walk  
  
back in again shutting the door behind him. Scarlett opened her eyes to see him standing  
  
in front of the door, meeting her surprised gaze with his piercing eyes. 


	11. Confessions

"The Long Road"  
  
AUTHOR: Melly (otherwise know as, RHETTLOVER!)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
EMAIL: GWTWindyChick3@juno.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GWTW, (unfortunately!) :(  
  
TIMELINE: After Scarlett has arrived at Tara during the War.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Forgot.read my other posts. DUH!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: scarlettonline.com, fanfiction.net, network54.com.etc.  
  
NOTE: This is my last post! I am very depressed. :-(  
  
CHAPTER: 11.Confessions, THE END  
  
Scarlett's mind was racing now as she thought of something to say. She  
  
knew her plan was terrible from the start. There would have been no way she could have  
  
kept quiet that whole time. Yet, just when she thought she could, she broke and ruined  
  
everything. Rhett eyes were cutting though to her mind. He walked swiftly to the other  
  
side of the bed where Scarlett now lay like a deer caught in headlights. "You sly little  
  
wench," Rhett snarled though gritted teeth as he gazed down on her. Scarlett felt so  
  
vulnerable, lying here with him just feet away.  
  
Rhett was studying Scarlett's face and Scarlett felt more anxiety as she  
  
struggled to find something to say. Rhett did the job for her by retorting, "You thought  
  
you could get away with the sleeping act, Scarlett. Excellent at eavesdropping, eh?"  
  
Scarlett was even more stupefied. What could she say to that? She had indeed been  
  
eavesdropping and had been trying to act like sleeping. How could she justify it? It was  
  
true, just like Rhett said. Eavesdroppers often hear highly entertaining and instructive  
  
things, which she had indeed. Rhett had opened up and his heart and let Scarlett peek  
  
inside without knowing it. She was sure now. With all of her heart that Rhett loved her,  
  
however, what could she do now? Rhett didn't know that she knew he loved her, but then  
  
again.Rhett didn't know Scarlett loved her. All this time, while Scarlett was  
  
contemplating between her mind on what to do, Rhett continued his tirade.  
  
"I am sure this is the first time I've seen Scarlett O'Hara left with nothing  
  
to say. No excuses, no justifications. Have you been playing this sick act too? Poor  
  
Melanie, so worried about you she writes the low-down, nasty Rhett Butler to see if there  
  
is anything to be done. I can only imagine what would happen if that were true." Rhett  
  
paused a moment and let Scarlett think about what he had said. Scarlett took the  
  
opportunity and did think about this.  
  
Melanie wrote Rhett? Why would she do that? Scarlett strained her  
  
memory trying to remember two nights ago. Melanie had come in.no, it was Mammy.  
  
On the other hand,.maybe it was Melanie.Yes! She had asked Scarlett was wrong  
  
and.I told her..no, I had asked where Rhett was and then she said-It was all crystal  
  
clear to Scarlett now. Melanie had written Rhett because Scarlett had asked her too. What  
  
if Rhett knew that Scarlett had asked this? Scarlett's mind was filled with so many  
  
questions but with no answers. Looking up at Rhett she could tell he was waiting for an  
  
answer.  
  
"No.I'm acting out anything, Rhett," Scarlett mumbled, trying to hide  
  
her face. Never could she let Rhett see that she was at a loss for words. Rhett scanned her  
  
face, searching for some answers, but none were to be found. "So, what is this about you  
  
asking for me?" asked Rhett, intensifying his gaze on Scarlett.  
  
Scarlett stared back with perplex ion. What on earth will she say now.  
  
'Well, Rhett, the reason I was calling for you is because I'm madly in love you.' She  
  
could never say that. Scarlett bit her lower lip and stumbled in her mind, searching for  
  
words. Just when she thought she'd give up, there was a commotion outside her door and  
  
in stumbled Ashley. Scarlett could have asked for a more bittersweet miracle. The good  
  
news, this would delay Rhett's intrusive question. Bad news, the interruption was Ashley  
  
Wilkes.  
  
Both Rhett and Scarlett turned their attention towards the door and Ashley  
  
furiously slammed it behind him. His face was red and he clenched the doorknob in his  
  
hand until he finally released it. "Rhett Butler!" Ashley clenched as he walked towards  
  
him. "What do you think you are doing here in Scarlett's room? You need not upset her,  
  
not while she is so ill like this!" Ashley and Rhett were now face-to-face. Rhett just  
  
stared back at Ashley with a slight smirk and replied calmly, "What might a gentlemen  
  
like yourself also be doing here?" Ashley let the question sink as he ejaculated," Well, I  
  
heard what sounded like an argument so I came to investigate." Rhett turned his head at  
  
this question and simply added to the conversation with, "The reason I'm here Mr.  
  
Wilkes is because I received word from Mrs. Wilkes that Scarlett was ill. After how  
  
hospitable Ms. Hamilton was, I could not help but come and visit as soon as I could."  
  
Rhett paused and allowed Ashley to come up with something to say to  
  
Rhett's cool reply. Ashley turned a slight read in the cheeks as he said sheepishly, "I am  
  
sorry Mr. Butler for being so forward. Do excuse my actions." Rhett smiled a flashy grin  
  
and said, "You are excused Mr. Wilkes. Now if you don't mind, I believe I'll allow  
  
Scarlett and you a chat while I unpack my things." Rhett bowed and exited the room.  
  
Scarlett was still surprised from the argument. It was interesting to watch how easily  
  
Rhett could save his reputation without being humiliated.  
  
Ashley now turned to Scarlett and said, "I am sorry my dear if I caused  
  
you an interruption. I should not have been so forward to contradict Mr. Butler like that."  
  
Scarlett just gave Ashley a half-smile and said sweetly, "You need not worry, Ashley. I  
  
think I survived." This made Ashley laugh yet Scarlett did not join him. Scarlett  
  
continued, "Although, if you don't mind.I would like a little sleep."  
  
"Of, course," Ashley said as he reluctantly left the room. Scarlett now  
  
stretched out her legs snuggled into the down quilt. Maybe things would be better. After  
  
all, Rhett was here, so she shouldn't be sick anymore. Turing onto her side, she closed  
  
her eyes thinking of what dinner would bring.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rhett sat back in his room, waiting for Ashley to leave. He almost had the  
  
answer to the question that he really came over here for, and then Ashley had to come in.  
  
He took a long puff on his cigar as a trail of smoke engulfed the room. Rhett wasn't so  
  
sure if he was doing the right thing. After he had that nightmare, he decided that he had to  
  
tell Scarlett of his feelings. Now he remembered how hard that is.  
  
Then again, what if she was awake when he was in her room? Could she  
  
have heard anything? Rhett thought about this when another question arose in his mind.  
  
If Scarlett did love him, could she possibly be thinking the same things? As Rhett  
  
brooded on this subject, he came to a decision. He would have to tell her. It would take  
  
all the courage and bravery he ever had, but he would do it. Rhett took the last puff of his  
  
cigar, sat up from the chair, and started for the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett looked out over Tara, watching the grasses billow in the wind. Her  
  
long hair flowed down her back and rustled at the slightest breeze. As she watched the  
  
sunset with amazement, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned around to  
  
see Rhett standing next to her. Scarlett smiled and took his arm, holding it close to her.  
  
Neither person spoke, but they just stood there, watching the sun inch closer and closer to  
  
disappearing.  
  
When all that was left were the sun's rays, Scarlett turned her face up to  
  
Rhett. He smiled down on her, and it was clear that love was written all over his face.  
  
Rhett's head lowered a bit, as Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel  
  
his hands wrap around his waist. Scarlett pulled his head down into a kiss when he  
  
suddenly disappeared. Terrified she pulled away from what was nothing as a thick fog  
  
soon enveloped her and turned everything to darkness.  
  
Panicking and remembering her old dreams, she felt that urge again to  
  
run.run away from something behind. As she ran towards nothing she began calling  
  
Rhett's name. If she could just find him he would save her, save her from whatever was  
  
following her. She stopped, out of breath, and cried for Rhett once more. When hearing  
  
nothing, she decided to give up until she felt a hand shake her shoulder. She turned and  
  
saw nothing, but the shaking continued. Scarlett kept turning trying to find what was  
  
doing this, when she opened her eyes to light and saw Rhett's face above hers.  
  
"Scarlett.wake up," Rhett said, his voice filled with urgency. Scarlett  
  
stopped tossing and turning and fully opened her eyes. "Rhett..." Scarlett said softly. "Oh  
  
Rhett, it was terrible. It was my old dream again and I couldn't see and-" she was cut  
  
short but Rhett who interjected, "It was just an nightmare, Scarlett. Try not to think about  
  
it and everything will be fine." Scarlett nodded her head and noticed that Rhett was  
  
sitting next to her on the bed. Her mind was still spinning from the nightmare so she tried  
  
to organize her thoughts. She knew what she had to do now. If she never told Rhett, he  
  
would never have known that Scarlett ever loved him. Moreover, if she did not tell him, it  
  
could be the biggest mistake of her life. Pride was the only thing she had to overcome and  
  
if she could lick the Yankees, she could surely fix a demonic feeling she always had.  
  
"Rhett." Scarlett muttered, trying to figure out how to best word what  
  
she had o say. "Yes," he said as he looked at her with confusion. "I-I need to tell you  
  
something." Rhett's eyes widened. "Oh, really? I have to tell you something too. But you  
  
can go first." Scarlett flustered as she replied, "Alright. Well, while I was sick, I had a  
  
terrible dream." Scarlett paused a while trying to remember it. "I was.waiting for  
  
someone outside of Tara and Pa came riding up." Scarlett wanted to leave out the part of  
  
it actually being Rhett. She wasn't ready for that part, yet. "Anyways, we walked inside  
  
and everything was foggy and cold and dark. I called for Pa, but he was not there. I kept  
  
frantically calling for him but heard nothing and began to panic."  
  
* * *  
  
Rhett was listening intently to Scarlett's nightmare. He was hoping that  
  
this would explain why she had been calling for him. He also wanted to delay his  
  
confession of love for as long as possible. Scarlett continued her story. "I was on my  
  
hands and knees. I thought I felt a foot and stood and embraced the person thinking it was  
  
Pa. But it wasn't.it-it was." Scarlett paused for a moment, like she was searching for  
  
a name. "Who was it?" Rhett asked impatiently, wondering if it was him. "Well, it was  
  
Ashley." Scarlett said demurely. Rhett stared at her while his heart broke in two. This  
  
was the last straw for him. If the worst could happen, this was it. Rhett tried to stay calm,  
  
but anger rose in him, anger of believing that Scarlett could have really loved him. "Oh  
  
,really?" Rhett replied trying to control himself. "Well, sorry to interrupt your more  
  
dream-like fantasy, but you'll have to excuse me. I believe there is some immediate  
  
business I need to take care of.  
  
Rhett grabbed his coat that lay on the chair and headed for the door when  
  
Scarlett called, "Rhett, please. I'm not finished." He turned back at her, seeing that she  
  
was obviously embarrassed. "There's no need. I'd really rather not hear what you have to  
  
say," Rhett replied sharply as he walked out of the room and slammed the door. He  
  
literally ran down the stairs and out the front door as he passed mammy he went to open  
  
the door but was pushed out of the way by Rhett. Swiftly walking out towards the stables,  
  
he heard Mammy call back at him, "You bettuh learn sum mannuhs, Cap'n Butler!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scarlett sat on the bed, feeling defeated again for the millionth time.  
  
However, she had a plan. Never would she let Rhett Butler get away from her. She'd  
  
make him listen, even if it took her all the strength she had. Feeling renewed from this  
  
revelation, she stood up and walked out the door, lightly running down the oak stairs. Not  
  
even thinking about the condition she was in he walked down the hall and ran towards the  
  
door. There, she met Mammy yelling out the door. She pushed the other one open and ran  
  
down the steps ignoring Mammy's cries of, "Now you, Miz Scarlett. Nuthin' worse fo'  
  
an illness than goin' out in da' night air. It jus aint' fittin'." Scarlett searched around for  
  
Rhett, wondering where he could have gone.  
What if he left like last time? Scarlett began to frantically run towards the  
  
stables, leaving little puffs of dust on the road and getting tiny pebbles stuck in her  
  
slippers. When she reached thee stable, she flew the door to find Rhett standing there  
  
smoking a cigar. He immediately turned, wishing he hadn't and turned back again, with  
  
his back toward Scarlett.  
  
Once again, Scarlett thought of backing down, but she changed her mind.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, she walked in front of Rhett and stated, "You didn't let me finish  
  
my story." She stared at Rhett while he dropped the cigar butt and smashed it with his  
  
foot. He looked at her and smirked. "Well, Ms. Hamilton, if it pleases you, pray  
  
continue." Scarlett smirked back and said sweetly, "Alright then, I will. However, I'd be  
  
most obliged if you'd start referring to me as Miss O'Hara. After all, Charles is dead now  
  
so we technically aren't married." Rhett placed his hands, morel like clenched fists, in his  
  
pockets and replied, "If it suits you." Scarlett took in a deep breath and started, "When  
  
you decided to leave.oh, yes. Now I remember. I said I found Ashley." Rhett rolled his  
  
eyes at this but Scarlett continued anyway. "I asked him where Pa was and he said  
  
nothing. I asked him again and again but still didn't reply or even move." Scarlett paused  
  
when she Rhett say what sounded like "figures."  
  
"Like I was saying.I began to panic once more, so I went back outside to  
  
find it just the same as inside the house. I was calling for Pa again when I heard someone  
  
coming on a horse. When there were almost three feet away I called to them and the  
  
called back, "Good Morning." Scarlett waited, searching Rhett's eyes. Rhett became  
  
impatient and asked, "Well, who was it?" Scarlett inhaled again and said softly, "You."  
  
Scarlett saw Rhett's face change, but his mask remained. "I see," Rhett  
  
said. "Well, what else happened?" Scarlett looked up at him again and mumbled, "I  
  
actually have to tell you something else first. You know how I said I was looking for Pa.  
  
Well.I wasn't. I was looking for you."  
  
Rhett was staring at Scarlett intensely now and Scarlett waited patiently pr  
  
his answer. She turned away, wondering if maybe he really didn't love her. When  
  
Scarlett turned to do so, she felt Rhett's firm hand grab her chin as he pulled her face up  
  
towards his. "What are you saying Scarlett?" Scarlett stared back at him, feeling the  
  
connection between them more than ever. Remembering what she had to do, she sighed  
  
softly. "What I mean Rhett, is that I was looking for you. That's why I have been calling  
  
for you in my nightmares. It is you I am always looking for." She looked back into his  
  
dark eyes for reassurance. "I am always looking for you.because I love you."  
  
Scarlett's chest was pounding so hard that she could hear it in her ears.  
  
She stared into his eyes, searching. She suppressed a gasp as the waiting became  
  
intolerable. Rhett looked down at Scarlett and whispered, "That's not  
  
possible.Ashley-he's always been-" Rhett was cut of by Scarlett when she placed  
  
her fingers on his lips. "no, Rhett. Never Ashley. It's always been you." Putting her heart  
  
in her eyes she looked up at Rhett watching the gears in his mind work. His face changed  
  
and Scarlett watched as the mask that covered his face fell to the ground. "Excuse me for  
  
interrupting you, but I did want to tell you something earlier. Remember?"  
  
Confused at what could be more important than Rhett's reply to Scarlett's  
  
confession of love, he smiled and whispered in her ear, "I've always loved you too."  
  
Scarlett grinned as she pulled Rhett down for a kiss. They stood there a moment, not  
  
feeling anything but the warmth of each other and the strong connection that was so  
  
strong, it could never break. Scarlett pulled away for a moment catching her breath. As  
  
they started to continue what that had previously started, when they heard yelling outside  
  
of the stable.  
  
"Miz Scarlett.Mr. Rhett.Where you both done go?" Scarlett look up at  
  
Rhett with wide eyes as she began to say something but Rhett stopped her.  
  
"Shhhh..don't let her hear us. She'll never find us in hear." Scarlett looked up at Rhett  
  
with her hands on her hips. "Rhett, that's not what a gentleman would do. If you were  
  
Ashley, you'd forget how beautiful and irresistible I am, and you'd show yourself to  
  
mammy, confessing what you had done." When Scarlett finished, Rhett pulled her to him  
  
and kissed the top of her head. Looking back into her eyes, he stated, "But I'm not  
  
Ashley, am I?" Scarlett smiled seductively as Rhett pulled her head to his and found her  
  
lips once more. There shared this embrace as their souls intertwined. They stayed there  
  
for what seemed like a lifetime, not caring that Mammy would soon be fetching the  
  
Confederate Army as a search party. 


End file.
